Kum Haehyun Vs. D.Va
Kum Haehyun Vs. D.Va is Episode 14 of Desert Croc's DBXs. It features Kum Haehyun from Guilty Gear Xrd: Revelator and D.Va from Overwatch. Description In this battle, two Korean girls duke it out...in machines! Which machine will send the other to the scarpyard? Will it be Kum Jonryoku, the humanoid robot, or the mech piloted by Hannah Song? Interlude NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX! Fight Night Market, Lijiang Tower D.Va was in her mech scouting the area. She had managed to capture the control point along with her team, but it wasn't satisfying. It almost felt too easy. Sure enough, she found out that most of the enemy team had been taken out. Who was responsible for this was unknown. "Not my problem!" D.Va said to herself. "I'll just head back now!" She turned around to head back to the control point when she noticed a large, sturdy old man looking out into the distance away from her. "Hey! Who are you?" The man turned to face D.Va. "My name is Kum Haehyun. I belong to a family of tuners." "OK, first of all, there are no musical instruments here that need fixing. Second of all, what kind of a name is Haehyun? It's such a girly name for a well built man such as yourself!" The old man looked angry. "You dare question the name that my mother gave me?" D.Va then jumped to conclusions. "Hey, are you the one who took out the enemy team?" "If you are talking about those scoundrels with the guns that were disturbing the peace, I am indeed." "How do I know you won't attempt to kill my team as well?" Haehyun didn't know how to respond to this. "Just as I thought! You must be an assassin of some kind! I'm taking you down!" "It would be unwise to challenge me to a fight!" "See if I care! I've killed more bosses than you can count!" HERE WE GOOO! Without thinking twice, D.Va began firing at Jonryoku, who blocked the bullets with its arms. After a while, Jonryoku dashed away from the bullets and towards D.Va, whose mech got slugged with a punch from her opponent's robot. D.Va went flying back and hit a wall, but she was not down. Due to the distance between the two fighters, Jonryoku fired a tuning ball at D.Va, who was able to dodge it in time. However, she could not find a way to maneuver her mech through the tuning balls that were fired afterwards, so she had to do the only thing she could to avoid taking damage. Haehyun thought that the tuning balls were going to hit D.Va but she was wrong. As the they hit her mech, they disappeared due to D.Va's Defense Matrix preventing them from reaching her. Haehyun did not know what had happened and was taken off guard by D.Va boosting towards her on her mech. The mech slammed into Jonryoku and began hitting the robot with its guns. After tanking a few blows, Jonryoku grabbed one of the guns of the opposing mech and began punching it. He then threw the mech over his shoulder. D.Va managed get back up, but as soon as she did, she was struck by Jonryoku spinning towards her on the ground. He followed this up with and upwards kick that sent into the air. D.Va's mech had taken a lot of damage and was on the verge of being destroyed, but that didn't matter. As soon as she regained control, she boosted towards Jonryoku and ejected herself from the mech right before activating its self-destruct function. "Nerf this!" D.Va leapt ran to cover. As soon as the mech got close to Jonryoku, it exploded. D.Va performed a fist pump in victory before looking to see her defeated opponent. However, Jonryoku was not in sight. "How far did that old man's body go flying?" "That was a clever trick. However, it won't fool me." D.Va was shocked. Jonryoku emerged from behind a nearby building. Her Self-Destruct had failed to eliminate her opponent. She had no choice by to fight without her mech from here on out. "I'm not done yet!" D.Va equipped her pistol and fired at Jonryoku, who blocked the projectiles easily. As soon as D.Va reloaded, Jonryoku rushed forward and hit D.Va with the Enlightened 3000 Palm Strike, crushing her between the palm of his hands. Having won the battle, Haehyun leaned back to rest a bit, but was alerted that self-destruct of Jonryoku was commencing. "What?" Sure enough, Haehyun realized that she had accidentally leaned on the self-destruct button with her elbow. She panicked as the countdown began. "3... 2... 1..." "Oh no!" Given no other choice, Haehyun jumped out of Jonryoku and scrambled to safety before her robot blew up. "That was too close!" DBX Results Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Desert Croc Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Robot Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX FIghts